Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *The Frog Prince (soundtrack) *The Great Muppet Caper (soundtrack) *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs *The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (soundtrack) Books *Ernie's Big Mess *The Sesame Street Book of Fairy Tales *Who's Who on Sesame Street Merchandise *Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it *Most of the Scandecor posters *Most of the Sigma Ceramics Characters The Muppet Show *Berlington Bertie *Big Mary Louise *Big Tiny Tallsaddle *Billy Boy *The Bouncing Borcellino Brothers *Bruno the Security Guard *Bun-Bun Brothers *Bust of Beethoven *Butch the Tiger *Canary *Clive Cahuenga *The Clodhoppers *Cynthia Birdley *Doctor Pig *Dracula *The Eel *Eric the Parrot, including as penguin *The Falling Alfonsos *Featherstone as the Queen from the Twiggy episode of The Muppet Show *The Female Singers *Flowers *Fozzie Pig *Fred (Whatnot) *Frog Scouts *Muppet Furniture from the Vincent Price episode of The Muppet Show *Gawain the Frog *The Germ *Ghosts *Giant Spider *Gladys the Cafeteria Lady *Gnu *Goat *Greased Lightning *Green Gazelles *Harold the Woodpecker *Hashim *Herman *Horn *Inspector LaBrea *Koozebanian Phoob *Mean Mama's Baby *Mrs. Appleby *The Newspig *Nurse Pig *Pierre LaCousse *Pink Boppity *Prairie Dogs *Professor Salamander *Purple Frackle *Quongo *The Raggmopps *Sarcophagi *Sheep Wolf, in sheep's clothing from Lynda Carter episode *Shouting Lady *Signor Baffi *The Sphinx *Statler's Grandson *The Swedish Pig *Sweetums Pig *Talking Luggage *The Teeterini Family *Three-Legged Screaming Thing *Thudge McGerk *Tom, Dick, and Harry *Trumpet Girl *Two-Headed Singer *The Vikings *Wally Whoopie *Whatnot Monster *Wig Trainer *Winky Pinkerton *The Witch Doctor *Wolfhound *Zelda Rose Muppets Tonight *Baby Elaine *Baby George *Baby Jerry *Baby Kramer *Big Mean Carl *Bill the Bubble Guy *The Bird Announcer *Composta Heap *The Cow Announcer *Craniac *David Hoggselhoff *Earnest Pleth *Elvises *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Flash Holstein *Francois Fromage and his Dancing Cheeses *Gary Cahuenga *Howard Tubman *Mr. Poodlepants *Nigel the Director *Captain Pighead *The Rock Lobsters *Snorty *Zippity Zap The Jim Henson Hour *Beard *Chip *The Extremes *Flash *Solid Foam Drummer *The Teppums *Ubu *Waldo C. Graphic Muppet Movies *Yolanda the Rat from MTM *Amy the Dancing Brick from VMX *Beaker (alternate universe) from VMX *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (alternate universe) from VMX *Electric Mayhem (alternate universe) from VMX *Fozzie Bear (alternate universe) from VMX *Gonzo (alternate universe) from VMX *Howard Tubman (alternate universe) from VMX *Joe Snowman from VMX *Johnny Fiama (alternate universe) from VMX *Miss Piggy (alternate universe) from VMX *Rizzo the Rat (alternate universe) from VMX *Robin the Frog (alternate universe) from VMX *Sam the Eagle (alternate universe) from VMX *Scooter (alternate universe) from VMX *The Swedish Chef in pignose from Muppet Treasure Island Sesame Street *Abby Cadabby *Alfred the Duck *Annette Monster *Annie *Aristotle *Arlene Frantic *Aunt Chloe *Baby Big Bird *Baby Breeze *Baby Cookie Monster *Baby Elmo *Baby Natasha *Baby Prairie Dawn *Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk *Bad Bart *Bennett Snerf *Betty Lou (besides Image:BettyLou.jpg) *Biff *Bruce Stringbean *Chicago the Lion *Chip and Dip *Clementine *Cookie Monster's Grandma *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Dr. Thad and the Medications *Ernest the Grouch *Ethel Mermaid *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *The Fastest Person in the Kingdom *Fay Ray as animals (especially "Kermit the Dog") *Felix the Grouch *Frankie Monster *Frazzle *Furline Huskie *The Genie *Gleep *Goldilocks *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *Grandmother Happy *Grandpa Grouch *Grover's Mommy *Telly Monster as Telly Bear Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *Ray the Sun Dog City *Eliot Shag *Colleen Barker *Bruno *Bowser *Ace Yu Locations/Props *Day Care Center *The El Sleezo Cafe *Boomerang Fish *The Admiral Benbow Inn (interior) Category:Muppet Wiki